ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Burger Luck
Burger Luck is the first episode of Pete 10. Plot Pete Harold was eating a burger. He liked the burger so much that he ordered three more. (Pete): I wish this burger will last forever. *takes a bite out of it, hoping that it will regrow back* Suddenly, an alien thingy guy villain appeared in front of him. (Alien Thingy Guy Villain): That wish will be made if you give me the Omnitrix. (Pete): The Omni- wha? (ATGV): Oh, for the love of- It's on your wrist, you stupid human. (Pete, looking at his wrist): What the- A large wristwatch with yellow buttons had appeared on his wrist. Pete pressed a button and a small tower with yellow/black markings rose up. The symbol inverted to create a yellow diamond shape. (Pete): Cool. On the yellow diamond, a silhouette of a Galvanic Mechamorph was displayed. Pete pressed one finger down on the diamond, and flattened the interface down back to its surroundings, the other yellow button. Pete's body turned black almost instantly. Yellow lines crept around his body like snakes and the Omnitrix reappeared on his upper right arm as the transformation completed. (Upgrade): Upgrade! (ATGV): I am Terry Hunter and you DARE transform into a Galvanic Mechamorph and live? That is impeccable. Terry Hunter takes out his machine gun and starts shooting an array of bullets at Upgrade. (Upgrade): Argh! Gotta go! In a Galvanic Mechamorph form, Pete was unnaturally slow. (Terry): Doesn't even know how to frown. Upgrade tries to frown and his eye reshapes into an unhappy mouth. Suddenly, a blast of electric is projected by the eye.The yellow electricity zooms right into Terry and the two objects explode. Terry zooms higher into the air, burnt a little. (Terry): Ugh! I told him. Maybe I was brainwashed by looking into his eye too long. (Terry): But you have no effect on me. *whips out a blade* Terry dives down at Upgrade, who moves out of the way to avoid being sliced by Terry. Suddenly, the yellow Omnitrix symbol flashes white and Upgrade reverts back into Pete. (Terry): Ha ha! You are going to face your doom! (Pete): Maybe not. *activates the Omnitrix and scrolls through the seven aliens* Pete selects an alien that looked like a Nosedeenian. Pete slaps down the yellow dial and is enfulged in yellow energy and reformed into a battery shape. (Buzzshock): Buzzshock! Mr. Hunter, you're going down. *shoots electric at Terry* (Terry): Oh, am I? Terry morphs one of his pistols into a sword. Terry points his sword at the battery, challenging Buzzshock. (Pete): Did you even listen in science class, you jerk? *electrocutes the sword, which acts as a conductor, electrocuting Terry.* (Terry): I'll be back! Terry teleports as Buzzshock reverts. (Waiteress): Here are your burgers, sir. (Pete): Thank you, madam. *hands over 3 bucks; 1.50 for each burger.* THE END! Characters *Pete Harold (first appearance) *Waiteress (first appearance) Villains *Terry Hunter (first appearance) Aliens Used *Upgrade (first appearance) *Buzzshock (first appearance) Trivia *This is the first episode of the Terry Hunter Arc. *Exactly 6 years later, Pete has the Omnitrix Recrafted II. Category:Episodes Category:InterspaceMaster Category:Season Premieres Category:Series Premieres Category:Terry Hunter Arc